Fouten in Harry Potter
Let op! Dit is van de films en de boeken. Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen *In boek 1 wordt er gezegd dat Harry en Draco elkaar ontmoeten bij Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden. Draco zegt tegen Harry: "M'n vader is hiernaast boeken kopen en ma is verderop in de straat op zoek naar een goede toverstaf." Maar als het waar is dat de toverstaf zijn eigenaar kiest, dan kan zijn moeder de staf toch niet voor hem halen. (blz. 59) (EDIT: het kan ook betekenen dat zijn moeder een "goede toverstaf" voor haarzelf aan het halen is. Er wordt niet genoemd voor wie de toverstaf wordt gehaald.) *In boek 1 is de tafel van Griffoendor langs die van Ravenklauw. Maar in boek 4 is het de tafel van Huffelpuf die langs die van Griffoendor staat. Griffoendor staat telkens tegen een kant. Er kan dus maar één tafel langs die van Griffoendor staan. (EDIT: In de film staat de tafel van Grifoendor in het midden, met aan één kant de tafel van Ravenklauw en aan de andere kant de tafel van Huffelpuf. De tafel van Zwadderich staat tegen de muur aan de andere kant.) *In boek 1 verschijnselt en even later verdwijnselt Perkamentus in alle stilte. Uit latere boeken blijkt dat dit steeds met een knal is en helemaal niet stilletjes. Echter is Perkamentus een groot tovenaar en heeft hij meerdere manieren van transport. Ook verdwijnselen en verschijnselen heeft hij misschien zelf gemodificeerd en kan daarom zonder geluid verdwijnen. (EDIT: niet alle tovenaars verschijnselen en verdwijnselen met een knal. Bij sommigen is dat het geval, anderen verdwijnen met een zacht ploppend geluid.) *In de Steen der Wijzen wordt Krinkel niet geïntroduceerd door Perkamentus als nieuwe leraar, en de leerlingen kennen hem ook al als 'Professor' Krinkel aan het begin van het jaar, terwijl in'' "Harry Potter en de Half-Bloed Prins"'' staat dat sinds Voldemort gesolliciteerd heeft voor de baan, geen enkele leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten langer is gebleven dan 1 jaar. Voldermort had een aandeel in Krinkels geest en lichaam. Zo zou de vloek niet op die baan rusten. (EDIT: Krinkel werkte daarvoor al op Zweinstein, vertrok toen 1 jaar en kwam terug met Voldemort waardoor hij langer kon blijven.) *Bij de Sorteerceremonie eindigt deze met Bella Zabini die in Zwadderich komt. Eigenlijk moet dat Benno Zabini zijn. In het originele boek werd niet duidelijk of Blaise ''een jongen of meisje was, dus heeft de vertaler (Wiebe Buddingh) er een meisje van gemaakt, wat dus fout is. * Harry, Ron en Hermelien zitten in een scene in de kamer van Griffoendor over Voldemort te spreken. De enige die de naam van Voldemort durft te spreken is op dat moment Harry, maar Hermelien spreekt hier zijn naam ook al uit terwijl zij dat pas véél later daadwerkelijk durft. * Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer *In de scène dat Harry aan het studeren is in de bibliotheek, kijkt Ginny naar hem. Als ze haar veer in het inktpotje wil doen, mist ze het inkt potje, maar schrijft toch door. (EDIT: Misschien 'had ze het niet door' of deed ze alsof ze doorschreef, zodat Harry niet meer zou kijken. *In de scène dat Harry uit de auto valt, zie je voorwerpen liggen op het dashboard, die ook horen te bewegen, maar dat niet doen. *Wanneer Harry, Ron en Hermelien bij het eindfeest zijn, komt Hagrid binnenstormen en laat de deuren open staan. Als de kinderen om Hagrid heen gaan staan zijn de deuren opeens dicht. In de volgende shots zijn de deuren weer open. *In ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer zegt Sneep tegen Harry en Ron als ze gestrand zijn in de Beukwilg, dat ze schade hebben toegebracht aan een eeuwenoude boom, maar die boom is geplant in het jaar dat Lupos (en Sneep en James enz.) naar school gingen. En dat is hoogstens 30 jaar geleden. Perkamentus merkt later op dat die boom daar neergezet was, dus dat betekent dat de boom al jaren oud kan zijn. De boom staat daar natuurlijk met een reden. In het Engels zegt Sneep: 'since before you were born', eeuwenoud is een onoplettendheid van de vertaling *Bill was de oudste zoon van de Wemels en hij en Charlie, de op een na oudste zoon, waren al afgestudeerd. Harry had hun nog nooit ontmoet. Maar in Harry Potter 1 komen Charlie en zijn vrienden de draak Norbert(a) ophalen die word afgeleverd door Harry en Hermelien? Dus heeft hij Charlie al eens ontmoet. (Merk op: Dit klopt niet, in het eerste boek wordt duidelijk vermeld dat vier vrienden van Charlie Norbert(a) komen halen, waardoor Harry Charlie dus inderdaad nooit eerder ontmoet heeft) . *Als het gif van een Basilisk gruzielementen kan vernietigen, waarom werd het gruzielement in Harry dan niet vernietigd toen de basilisk Harry beet? (EDIT: Het gif had geen tijd genoeg om het gruzielement in Harry te vernietigen doordat Felix hem heelde met zijn tranen.) * (in de film) Harry gaat naar Gladianus Smalhart om naar de geheime kamer te gaan. Gladianus Smalhart zegt dat hij niet kan want hij zegt: I received an important call. Echter hebben ze helemaal geen telefoons in de tovernaarswereld dus had hij geen telefoontje kunnen ontvangen. (EDIT: 'Call' betekent niet alleen bellen in het Engels, het kan ook een oproepen betekenen.) Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban *Wanneer Hermelien Draco een klap geeft, draait ze zich eerst om, maar als Harry en Hermelien terug in de tijd zijn, draait ze zich niet meer om. *In de film moet de Faunaat Pippeling zijn kleren achterlaten wanneer hij vlakbij de Beukwilg in een rat transformeert. Maar steeds als Faunaten weer in een mens transformeren, hebben ze hun kleren aan. EDIT: Magic. Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker *Op blz.188 komt de koets van de Beauxbatons aan en er wordt gezegd dat verschillende studenten sjaals en omslagdoeken om hun hoofd hadden gedaan. Later (op blz.194) komt er een meisje van Beauxbatons een schaal met Bouillabaisse ''halen en Harry herkent haar meteen. Ze had echter, eerder een sjaal om haar hoofd, daarom kon je haar gezicht niet zien.EDIT:Ze gaat die omslagdoek niet helemaal over haar gezicht slagen,maar er waarschijnlijk alleen haar haar mee bedekken.Zo kan je nog altijd mensen herkennen. *Er wordt gezegd dat Voldemort Carlo Kannewasser heeft vermoord, maar in de film kijkt zie je dat Peter Pippeling hem vermoordt. EDIT: ook in het boek (p.476) staat dat Voldemort tegen Pippeling zegt 'dood de tweede', waarna Pippeling Carlo doodt. Later, wanneer Harry en Voldemort in gevecht zijn en de tien personen die door Voldemort als laatst gedood als een soort geest te zien zijn, komt ook Carlo naar boven (p.497). Dit klopt dus niet, want Voldemort heeft Carlo helemaal niet vermoord, dus zou zijn schim helemaal niet kunnen verschijnen. EDIT: Pippeling heeft Carlo gedoodt met de stok van Voldemort, dus dit kan dus wel! *Als Harry Parvati vraagt in het boek staat er iemand anders naast (niet haar tweelingzus zoals in de film) en zegt ze dat haar tweelingzus misschien kan, die in Ravenklauw zit, maar in de film zie je ze allebei in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. - Als de vermoorde mensen uit de toverstaf van Voldemort komen, komt eerst James uit de toverstaf en zegt tegen Harry:"Je moeder komt ook, ze wil je zien". Maar Voldemort doodde eerst James en daarna Lily, eigenlijk zou zij als eerste eruit moeten komen. In het Engelse luisterboek staat dit echter wel in de goede volgorde en komt eerst Lily uit de toverstok en zegt dan tegen Harry: " Je vader komt ook, hij wil je zien" Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks *Harry kan de paarden die de koetsen van Zweinstein trekken eerst niet zien, totdat hij Carlo ziet doodgaan (Je kunt Terzielers pas zien als je iemand hebt zien overlijden). Dit klopt eigenlijk helemaal niet want toen Harry net 1 jaar oud was zijn moeder heeft zien overlijden. Hij had ze dus altijd al moeten kunnen zien. (EDIT: J.K. Rowling vertelde later in een interview dat, om de Terzielers te kunnen zien, je ten volle moet beseffen dat diegene dood is. Een kind van 1 jaar beseft dit natuurlijk niet, maar toen Harry Carlo zag sterven voor zijn eigen ogen, was hij wel oud genoeg om te beseffen dat Carlo gestorven was en dus niet meer terug komt. Vanaf dat moment kon hij dus de Terzielers zien. In "Harry Potter en de Steen Der Wijzen" wordt er gezegd dat Harry van zijn moeder's dood zich alleen een groene flits (en een hoge, akelige lach) kan herinneren. Ook heeft hij professor Krinkel niet zien sterven, hij was immers al bewusteloos.) Dit verklaart echter niet hoe het komt dat hij op het einde van boek 4 de dieren nog niet kon zien. Toen had hij Carlo namelijk al zien sterven. Rowling loste dat intussen al op door in een interview te vertellen dat je de Terzielers pas ziet als je de dood van de persoon die je hebt zien sterven ten volle verwerkt hebt. *Pagina 82: Ron doet de kamer op slot, zodat Knijster niet binnenkomt en hen de stuipen op het lijf jaagt. Pagina 99: Mevrouw Wemel had Harry's T-shirt en broek al klaargelegd op het voeteinde van zijn bed. Deze momenten zijn op een opeenvolgende nacht/morgen... Als Ron de deur sluit, hoe komt mevrouw Wemel dan binnen? Door te verschijnselen. Maar Knijster kan toch ook verschijnselen? EDIT: Mevr. Wemel beschikt over "Alohamora" dus zij kan binnen. Maar, Knijster zou inderdaad wel binnen kunnen als hij echt zou willen. *S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L. betekend Schriftelijke Loftuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen maar in de boeken schrijft men steeds S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L. Eigenlijk zou het S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L. moeten zijn. *Op bladzijde 184 staat er dat Sneep alleen de beste toelaten aan de klas (wat ook klopt) maar dan zegt hij dat de klas op ze minst een Aanvaardbaar moet halen maar het hoort een Acceptabel te zijn. * In hoofdstuk 'In de Zweinskop' komt Dennis Krauwel binnen, terwijl hij toen in zijn tweede jaar zat van Zweinstein. Leerlingen mogen pas in hun derde jaar naar Zweinsveld. * p. 326: Harry en Hermelien zitten bij het vuur. Ron komt binnen in de leerlingenkamer; "Toen hij Ron en Hermelien zag, bleef hij stokstijf staan" (Ron --> Harry). * Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins *In boek 6 bladzijde 180 staat: 'Sorry!' riep Harry, terwijl Daan en Tomas brulden van het lachen en Marcel die uit bed gevallen was, slaperig overeind krabbelde. Dit had eigenlijk moeten zijn Daan en Simon. Dit is een fout van de vertaler. Dit komt omdat de achternaam van Daan, Thomas is. *Als Ron denkt dat hij vloeibaar geluk drinkt, (in de film) zit Loena aan de tafel van Griffoendor, maar ze zit in Ravenklauw (EDIT: ze is gewoon langsgekomen om de jongens succes te wensen). * p227 heeft Hermelien gele kwetterende vogeltjes getoverd die om haar hoofd vliegen. Op pagina 228 laat Hermelien zich van het bureau glijden terwijl de gouden vogeltjes om haar hoofd blijven cirkelen. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood * Door een fout in de vertaling lijkt het alsof er fout in het boek staat wanneer we in de herinneringen van Sneep lezen dat Sirius Zwarts al aan tafel zit voor Lily. Maar in het Engels is Sirius' achternaam ''Black waardoor hij voor Lily Evans wordt gesorteerd. * In de film is bij de Slag om Zweinstein George's oor nog intact ook al was het eerder door Sneep eraf gesneden met de spreuk "Sectumsempra." En wonden van zwarte magie kunnen niet genezen worden. (EDIT: Sectumsempra kan worden geheeld zoals Sneep bij Draco Malfidus deed) * In het vierde boek staat er dat Cho een jaar ouder is dan Harry. In Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood is Cho toch nog op school,hoewel ze eigenlijk al afgestudeerd zou moeten zijn. (EDIT: het is logisch als ze een jaar over heeft moeten doen omdat ze in deel vijf zo emotioneel is en zich daardoor niet kan concentreren op school)(EDIT:dat is niet de reden ze heeft zich genoeg kunnen concentreren ze is nog op Zweinstein omdat sneep in zo een tijd natuurlijk niet toestaat dat iemand de school verlaat en als je wilt mag je ook een extra jaar op Zweinstein blijven) * Nadat Voldemort het Ministerie van Toverkunst overneemt wordt Sneep schoolhoofd van Zweinstein en doet alles wat Voldemort vraagt maar waarom zit Kasper Krauwel dan nog op Zweinstein als Dreuzeltelgen worden gezocht? Categorie:Echte wereld